As a technique for displaying a game explanatory information while a video game is being played, there is a technique described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-192689 (hereinafter, referred to as patent document 1). In patent document 1, it is described that a game image is displayed on an upper screen and an image of the game explanatory information is displayed on a lower screen in accordance with a progress of the game. Thereby a player can play the game while looking at the image of the game explanatory information as needed.
In the technique of patent document 1, however, since the image of the game explanatory information is displayed on the screen which is different from the screen for displaying the game image, even when important game explanatory information regarding a game progress state is displayed at predetermined timing, the player who is absorbed in the game may not notice at all that the image of the game explanatory information is displayed.
Therefore, a feature of certain exemplary embodiments is to provide a display method which is capable of reminding a player in a natural manner that for example, important explanatory information or the like is displayed on a screen area which is different from a screen area at which the player is looking while playing a game.
Certain exemplary embodiments have the following aspects to attain the feature mentioned above. The reference numerals, supplementary explanations, and the like provided in parentheses merely illustrate correspondence with the below-described exemplary embodiments for assisting in understanding the exemplary embodiments, and by no means are intended to be limiting in any way.
A computer-readable storage medium according to certain exemplary embodiments is a computer-readable storage medium having game programs stored thereon which cause a computer (21), in a game device (10) comprising at least two image display areas (11, 12), to function as a first image display controller, a second image display controller, and a sight line guiding object display controller.
The first image display controller (50) is to display a first image on a first image display area (11).
The second image display controller (51) is to display a second image on a second image display area (12).
The sight line guiding object display controller (52) is to display a sight line guiding object (40, 42, 44), which guides a player's sight line from the second image display area to the first image display area, on the first image display area and the second image display area so as to gradually move from a second spot in the second image, across a boundary between the first image display area and the second image display area, to a first spot in the first image.
A first exemplary embodiment of the computer-readable storage medium of certain exemplary embodiments has a feature that the first image display area and the second image display respectively correspond to two display screens (11, 12) disposed in proximity to each other. Thus, by utilizing the sight line guiding object, a player's sight line can be guided in a natural manner from one to another of the two display screens disposed in proximity to each other.
A second exemplary embodiment of the computer-readable storage medium of certain exemplary embodiments has a feature that the first image is an image for displaying any of explanatory information regarding a map of a game space, explanatory information regarding a game operation method, and explanatory information regarding a progress state of the game.
A third exemplary embodiment of the computer-readable storage medium of certain exemplary embodiments has a feature that the second image display controller temporarily stops movements of other objects displayed on the second image display area at least while the sight line guiding object is moving from the second image display area to the first image display area. Thus, since the progress of the game stops while the sight line guiding object is moving from the second image display area to the first image display area, a player can move his or her sight line at ease to the first image display area.
A fourth exemplary embodiment of the computer-readable storage medium of certain exemplary embodiments has a feature that the second image is an image showing a game world in which a player character (40) operated by a player is included and the first image is an image for explaining a method of operating the player character. Thus, a method of operating the player character can be informed in an ensured manner to a player who is absorbed in a game.
A fifth exemplary embodiment of the computer-readable storage medium of certain exemplary embodiments has a feature that the sight line guiding object is the player character (FIG. 4). Thus, by utilizing, as the sight line guiding object, the player character which is an object to which the player is paying most attention, the player's sight line can be guided to the first image display area in an effective manner.
A sixth exemplary embodiment of the computer-readable storage medium of certain exemplary embodiments has a feature that the sight line guiding object is a character (42) which is different from the player character (FIG. 6). Thus, unnatural feeling which may be caused when the sight line guiding object moves from the second image display area to the first image display area can be reduced, as compared to a case where the player character is utilized as the sight line guiding object.
A seventh exemplary embodiment of the computer-readable storage medium of certain exemplary embodiments has a feature that when the first image display controller displays the explanatory information on the first image display area, the sight line guiding object display controller displays the sight line guiding object on the first image display area and the second image display area so that the sight line guiding object moves from the second spot to the first spot.
An eighth exemplary embodiment of the computer-readable storage medium of certain exemplary embodiments has a feature that the second image is an image showing the game world and the first image is an image showing the map of the game world, thus allowing a player to see the map of the game world in an ensured manner while playing a game.
A ninth exemplary embodiment of the computer-readable storage medium of certain exemplary embodiments has a feature that the first spot is a spot on the map of the game world, which corresponds to a spot displayed on the first image display area (FIG. 8). Thus, the spot on the map, which corresponds to the spot displayed on the second image display area, can be informed to the player in an easy-to-see manner.
A tenth exemplary embodiment of the computer-readable storage medium of certain exemplary embodiments has a feature that when a course to a destination is informed to the player by utilizing the map in the first image, the sight line guiding object display controller displays the sight line guiding object on the first image display area and the second image display area so that the sight line guiding object moves from the second spot to the first spot. Thus, when the course to the destination is informed to a player by utilizing the map in the first image, the player's sight line can be guided to the first image display area in an ensured manner.
An eleventh exemplary embodiment of the computer-readable storage medium of certain exemplary embodiments has a feature that the first spot is a spot on the map of the game world, which corresponds to a spot at which an event occurring at the spot displayed on the first image display area exerts an influence (FIG. 11). Thus, the spot on the map, which corresponds to the spot at which an event occurring in the game world exerts an influence, can be informed to a player in an easy-to-see manner.
A twelfth exemplary embodiment of the computer-readable storage medium of certain exemplary embodiments has a feature that when the spot at which the event occurring at the spot displayed on the first image display area exerts the influence is informed to a player, the sight line guiding object display controller displays the sight line guiding object (44) on the first image display area and the second image display area so that the sight line guiding object moves from the second spot to the first spot. Thus, when the spot at which an event exerts an influence is informed to a player, the player's sight line can be guided to the first image display area in an ensured manner.
A game device of certain exemplary embodiments comprises: a first image display controller (21, 50) for displaying a first image on a first image display area (11); a second image display controller for displaying a second image on a second image display area; and a sight line guiding object display controller (21, 52) for displaying a sight line guiding object (40, 42, 44), which guides a player's sight line from the second image display area to the first image display area, on the first image display area and the second image display area so as to gradually move from a second spot in the second image, across a boundary between the first image display area and the second image display area, to a first spot in the first image.
According to certain exemplary embodiments, even if a player is absorbed in a game, by visually following the sight line guiding object, the player's sight line is inevitably moved to a screen area on which explanatory information or the like is displayed, thus preventing a situation where a player overlooks information or the like which is required for a progress of a game.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of certain exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.